Bound with you
by Zilver Wings
Summary: Destined to become a legendary thief like no other, he was trained since young to be distant and secretive. When the newcomer of the town saw him in his disguise, he immediately kidnapped her without thinking twice, not conscious of the consequences.
1. Kidnap

Bound with you

By Zilver Wings

Summary: Destined to become a legendary thief like no other, he was trained since young to be distant and secretive. When the newcomer of the town saw him in his disguise, he immediately kidnapped her without thinking twice, not conscious of the consequences she'd bring. [Please don't ask me about the timeline, I have no idea, it's imaginery, probably half-modern only.]

----

Chapter 1

Kidnap

Night had fallen. The moon had long ago replaced the sun, with bright dots being its company in the silence.

It was another peaceful night in this small town of Tomoeda. However, on this particular night, there was a girl whose was having a sleepless night, her thoughts in turmoil.

Sakura rose from her lying position and sat on the edge of her bed for the umpteenth time, adding another crease on her new nightdress. She looked out the window for a moment, staring at the scenery outside silently, before dropping her gaze upon a blurry sketch of a man on the unfamiliar red oak desk in her room.

She traced her hand around the rough edges of the wooden wall absently as the memories came back to her, still as fresh as day.

She had arrived to this town earlier in the evening to visit her best friend as well as cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo, since her widowed aunt, Sonomi, had fallen into a death-threatening cold due to her age and lack of care. She was a very busy woman, always traveling around to different places because of the silk industry she had started all by herself, a very rare thing for a woman to do in those days. Therefore, she had to put in twice the effort to provide a good life for herself and Tomoyo. She had always had a weak body, and since the death of her husband, she had become even more stressed, resulting in the declining of her health.

Luckily, Tomoyo had taken over the industry, and was doing quite well with it. Even at the young age of 19, she had proven to be very capable because of the training her mother gave her. Because of the success in the silk industry, the Daidoujis were quite rich.

When the two cousins were still young and lived closed to each other before the Daidoujis moved to this town because of work, they were taught together by Sakura's otou-san, Kinomoto Fujitaka, who was a teacher, therefore, their education was far above the average person.

While walking along the lonely path to her cousin's house, directed by a curious villager, who stared at her unfamiliar face and two suitcases in his hands oddly, Sakura paused as she suddenly saw a tall figure out of the corner of her eye.

She quickly turned around, just to catch a glimpse at the man's started face staring back at her before disappearing into the shadows quickly with his cape flying behind him.

Although she could only see half of his face since he wore something which covered half of his face, she could still tell that he had tousled hair and sharp features, with large, mesmerizing eyes, although what color she couldn't tell since the sun had already set by then.

Stunned by his novel-like character, she greeted the two members with a ghostly smile after arriving to the Daidoujis, a simply decorated but large two-storied wooden house.

Tomoyo mistook this out-of-character behavior as a sign of weariness after the long trip, and quickly ushered her upstairs to her temporary bedroom to rest after Sakura had bathed.

Feeling unsettled about the event, Sakura couldn't help but take out her beloved art supplies from one of the suitcase and tried to sketch a drawing of the mysterious man she had just met that evening. She had always been praised by her friends and neighbors about her talent in art. Now as she looked at the face which glared back at her, she felt truly satisfied.

She had put more shadows on his face than necessary because she couldn't really observe his features clearly in the dark. However, his eyes were one thing that she could not forget. Even though she had only seen his stunned expression, she had felt a cold aura emit from him when she saw him. She guessed that he wasn't a friendly being.

Sakura sighed and tried once more to sleep, determined not to wake up again. She laid back down and pulled the covers up to her face and turned her body towards the wall, not ever aware of the person sitting outside the tree, his body half-hidden by the leaves of the large tree, watching her every move carefully.

He looked at the sheet of paper on the girl's desk, his eyebrows furrowed in anger as he saw the rather realistic picture of his face. Clutching the straps of the small black bag in his hands securely, he jumped from the five-meter tree and landed neatly on the grass, not making a sound.

Glaring at the window of the same room for the last time, he turned around and vanished into the darkness.

'Teme…'

----

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked downstairs, her weight making the wooden stairs squeak noisily.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan."

She greeted her energetic friend, who was pouring a large pan of scrambled eggs onto two plates with shrimp tempura and cherry tomatoes on them.

The raven stared at Sakura worriedly while putting the two plates onto the table.

"Daijoubu? You seem so sleepy, is the bed too hard?"

"Iie, iie, it was fine." Sakura forced out a smile, not wanting her friend to feel worried. Then, noticing that her aunt was not around, she asked Tomoyo, who had just pulled out the chair opposite of her.

"Where's Sonomi-san?"

"Oh, she's still sleeping. It's only eight o'clock now, she wakes at around 10 every morning. By the way, where are you going today? I'm sorry I can't tour you today because I have arranged a meeting with a customer. But I promise that I'll be with you tomorrow all day."

"Daijoubu. I'll just walk around and draw for a bit. I'm in love with this place already, the landscape is so beautiful."

Tomoyo nodded her head and they began to eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence, since they didn't want to wake up Sonomi.

A worried frown was etched on Tomoyo's fine features, as she debated to herself whether to tell Sakura of the news or not. She didn't want to startle her cousin, but she also wanted to warn her to be careful. After a moment, she decided that telling her would be the right choice.

"Ano, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo started hesitantly as Sakura looked up at her. "Have you ever heard of 'Snow wolf'?"

Sakura thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

She remembered hearing this name while eavesdropping on the conversation between two women in the market place a few months ago. Snow wolf was an infamous thief who had started thieving a few years ago. He never stole from peasants, but always from the rich and powerful landlords. Every time, before his action, he would send his victim a small silver coin with a wolf carved in the center, and within a few days, the thing would be stolen. The strange thing is that, no one ever knew what he had stolen, since the landlords never told anyone, and no one had seen the thief either. Because of this reason, Sakura had always seen this as a story someone made up.

"Well, he has left a coin in the landlord's house here in Tomoeda two days ago. No one has ever seen him, nor did I ever hear that he has done anything dangerous, but please be careful. We don't what kind of person he is. If possible, stay in places where there are a lot of people to avoid unwanted things happening, okay?"

"Wakatta."

After taking her art supplies with her, Sakura left the house.

Not knowing where to go to, she walked around for a bit, greeting people and introducing herself, before settling herself on a bench in an isolated park called the Penguin Park, with an interesting wooden sculpture of a an animal she had never seen before. Its tongue was a long slide, which allowed children to slide down from it.

She flipped open her art book, and the first thing she saw was the sketch of the man she had drawn. She had put it in there for fear Tomoyo or Sonomi would see it if they ever entered her room.

Suddenly, someone took the art book from her hands and clamped a damp handkerchief with a strong odor over her nose and mouth.

Sakura tried to struggle but the person hugged her from behind tightly, not allowing her to move, and didn't loosen their grip on her until she suddenly started to feel dizzy and her legs gave in, making her crumble to the ground if not for the hold of the person on her.

The last thing she remembered was her being stuffed into some kind of bag before she lost all consciousness.

To be continued….

----

Can't believe I haven't uploaded one story for like…4 months?! I've been engaging myself in Japanese/Taiwanese dramas and online games all through the summer and school days, sorry for that.

I didn't really think of starting a new story, but this plot just came up to me after playing an online game for one day about thieving, so here it is, hope you will enjoy it. Please R&R and give me your support and comments, I don't know if it is good enough or not. Someone told me that they thought of DN Angel after reading this plot, and now that I think of it, there is some resemblance, especially the drawing and the thief part, but I assure you, it's not going to be the same at all.

By the way, I really need help on something. I still haven't thought of what the thief is supposed to steal, so if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me, or I'm going to have to kill another million of my brain cells before coming up with a sloppy idea. XD

Just to let my faithful readers from my other stories know, I haven't abandoned them yet, especially 'Love without Words', since I've already started on the new chapter. It's just that, every time I turn on the computer, I get attracted by the stuff online and just forget about writing, so bear with me if the uploads are not very frequent. See ya.


	2. The Spontaneous Decision

Bound with you

By Zilver Wings

Chapter 2

The Spontaneous Decision

Tomoyo took one look at the clock, stood up from her seating position, and began to stalk, restless.

It was well past ten at night, Sakura should have come home long ago, especially since she is new here. Could something have happened to her? It would only get more dangerous when the night grew longer.

She closed her eyes and tried not to think of all the possibilities that could've happened to her cousin: Sakura wanderering astray into the dark woods, rolled down a hill and lost consciousness, being kidnapped by the Snow Wolf.

Nah, of all the possibilities, the last one couldn' t have happened. Sakura isn't anyone rich or famous, and the Snow Wolf is only after the landlord, who lives miles away from their home.

But still... Tomoyo has been known for being a composed and dignified woman, not a worry freak. But when it comes to her cousin, it was a totally different matter.

Another five minutes had passed by.

An hour. She would wait for another hour before planning her next move.

---

"What is that thing in your arms? A girl?!"

A bespectacled, navy-haired man in his early 20s turned his chair to the right and yelled at the door, which was kicked open to reveal a dark figure walking in calmly, carrying an unconscious girl in his arms, half hidden under the tunic.

The man rambled on. "You know this is our secret quarters, no one except you and me should know about this place or we will be in grave danger. If you are sex-craved, you can just leave this place anytime to satisfy your need. And is that girl drugged? How could you!"

"Urusai, Eriol." The features of the figure started to show as the light shone on him. It was a man of similar age as the man called Eriol. He was dressed rather oddly in a forest green tunic and tight black garments, including his boots, showing off his slender figure. On his face was a brown, worn leather mask with intricate designs covering half of his tanned face, leaving only his nose, his mouth and his blazing brown eyes in sight. His chestnut hair, which was always unruffled and wild, made him look fresh out of bed. It seemed to be the only thing that was undisciplined about him.

His footsteps resounded through the small room, which was basically empty except for the weak lighting, a few furniture and the two computers Eriol was using feverishly before his friend entered the room. It was an abandoned wooden house they found on a knoll by chance. Part of the roof was broken, so was the furniture. In fact, the house looked as if it might collapse any second.

The man scoffed. Secret quarters, what a grand name, so unsuited for this rathole of a place. Oh well, they wouldn't be staying here for long anyway, there wasn't the need to brood over it.

He calmly walked to a chair and gently settled the fainted girl onto it, who was bound tightly by rope around the hands and ankles.

"I did not kidnap her because of whatever unmoral thoughts you have in that perverted mind of yours. She's a foreigner to the village, and she saw me after I finished the job yestrday. She even remembered my face and drew a sketch of me. Do you think it's safe to let her ramble around the village and talk about it to the first person she sees? I don't think so, so shut up."

Eriol grew silent. But started again after a few seconds.

"But Syaoran, what are we going to do with her? It's not practical to take her with us, she'll be a burden. And even if we do, there's a possibility she might escape and disclose information on us."

It was a pragmatic question. Anyone would have thought about that.

But obviously, the kidnapper hadn't. He froze in his actions of shrugging off his tunic. Eriol was right. What _were_ they going to do with her? In the flurry of events, he hadn't thought much except thinking of ways to shut her up, and kidnapping was the first thing that came to his mind. Thinking back, it sounded really stupid to have spent the night thinking about how he could kidnap the girl and keep her hidden away from the general public without considering the consequences. He wasn't usually that simple-minded.

Oh well, only two hours have passed. There should be at least an hour or so before she wakes up, he would come up with a solution, somehow.

Eriol, knowing he was being ignored, as usual, sighed and continued with his work on the computer.

Syaoran disposed his tunic onto the floor carelessly after untying the knot, turning to look at the girl in the process, and couldn't help examining her.

He knew she was called Sakura by that ebony-haired friend of hers, but never took time to examine her until now. The mission yesterday had drained him of his energy, and he had fallen asleep on a tree in a remote park soon after leaving her.

Her eyes were closed, so he couldn't see the colour, but judging by the lid of her eyes, he could gather her eyes were pretty big, with long lashes. Her skin was rather dark compared to the usual pale skinned ones he usually sees, since being white was the icon of beauty in the current times. For what reason, he didn't know, nor did he care. After all, he has never been close to any female creature, well, except for his four hyper sisters, the last who left him for an arranged marriage when he was merely eight. His mother wasn't exactly close to him, only appearing when she wanted him to follow her instructions.

Ironic how people always thought him as untamed as a wild duck when he had been living under the short leashes of his mother's reins for his whole life. Even all this tedious work he was doing was all because of her, the Queen of Manipulation. But, compared to all the years of non-stop physical training, doing these missions was a fresh change. At least, he wasn't bound inside that large mansion of his anymore, having his every move watched. Tracked even.

He went back to the girl. Her mouth was small and pouting, and her delicate face still hadn't rid itself of the baby fat. If it weren't for the curves on her body, he could have easily misjudged her as a girl of fourteen or so. Ironically, even though their demeanors seemed completely different, both of them had that natural, annoying chestnut-colored bed hair. But at least, hers looks good on her, unlike his. Or so he thought.

She was a light girl, so he was quite surprised to find her, though slight, had rather muscular arms and legs under her knee-length pink dress, for a girl. He had thought she was a girl with a rich background, he guessed he was wrong. Only girls in the countryside, who had to do heavy workload would develop muscles like these. Luckily, the girl's muscles didn't make her look bulky, just healthy and more shapely. He approved more of her now. He just couldn't stand those rich, whiney, materialistic, stuck up, self-centred, wailing after breaking a nail, gossiping, (the list continues on) girls. Well, namely his stupid ex-fiancee his mother had forced upon him years ago, who was so clingy and annoying that he kept on playing pranks on her behind his mother's back and finally got the engagement called off. Oh, did he mention the girl was so stupid she didn't even tattletale on him, but just kept on crying after he pulled prank after prank on her? So much for being a gossip queen. It was thanks to her dumbness that let him off the hook every time.

He stared into space as the memories came to him.

"Ano... where am I?"

Syaoran was startled by the sudden voice. He looked at his captive to find her already awake, staring at him with wide, curious emerald eyes. Her mouth was half-opened before, but when she saw him focus his attention on her, she immediately closed it and started to bit her lip instead.

Syaoran turned his eyes away, not quite knowing what to do. Why was she up so early? He hadn't expected it to be so soon. He was cool in other eyes, but in fact, it was because he didn't know how to communicate with others since he had been practically locked inside the mansion since he was small. The servants weren't exactly on friendly terms with him except his favorite butler, Wei. And that Eriol was just an annoying cousin of his who looked as if he couldn't live if he stopped provoking him for one darnnit day.

And really, what could he tell her? That they were still in the village, in a poorly maintained little wooden house they found by chance? Certainly not. It made them sound pathetic.

The girl, seeming to have understood she was being ignored after a few minutes, asked another question.

"Are you the Snow Wolf?"

Her voice was small, but it sounded like thunder in Syaoran's ears. Even the tappings of the keyboard stopped.

He stared hard into her eyes. How did she come to know him? Had his reputation gone so far within the land that even a fresh-in-town girl would know about him?

The girl calmed down after surveying her surroundings. Seeing that she had caught their attention, she continued the one-way Q&A session. "What are you going to do with me?"

Again, the two men took a double take. The girl was really one of a kind. They had expected her to go crying, or even screaming; one thing they would have hated, but with a captive so at peace, asking such practical questions to absolute strangers, enemies even, was unsettling and disturbing. It almost made them wonder if she had already found a way to escape this place.

The atmosphere was so dead and strained that Syaoran couldn't help but break it. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're coming with us."

Two pairs of bewildered eyes stared at him.

To be continued...

---

Long time no update, hahaha. The response of this story wasn't really good, but I 'spontaneously' wanted to update this story. I'm still thinking of the plot, although I have a clearer idea now than when I was writing the first chapter. (Yeah, I'm a lousy author, not even knowing how the story's going to turn out. But usually, when I have the full plot in my mind, I won't want to write it out anymore cause it's all in my head. It becomes meaningless as I write for my own pleasure.)

So anyway, please review, it's going to give me the power to free myself from the evil grasp of Taiwanese dramas and shows and spend more time on fanfic. lol. And if you have any suggestions to make, please be welcome, I'd REALLY appreciate it.

I'm dead-tired, gonna retire for the morning. Just skip the mistakes and pretend they don't exist. Especially the grammar, I'm sure it sucks.


End file.
